¡Derrítelo De Amor!
by M neko-chan
Summary: estaba decidida iba a conquistar a su hombre costara lo que costara
1. Chapter 1

**holis! bueno estaba pensando que pasaría si yui intentara conquistar a un hombre y aca estamos**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Aprieta los puños con decisión y entra a la librería, estaba decidida iba a conquistar a su hombre costara lo que costara

-gracias por su compra-le dice la vendedora

Yui komori solo sale del lugar y sonríe como niña pequeña al ver el famoso libro de "Derrítelo De Amor" de Noelia Sandoval

Ahora la pregunta es…¿realmente funciona?

* * *

 **bueno esto es el prologo, quisiera saber que opinan ustedes sobre la nueva historia ¿les resulta interesante?**

 **bye bye no vemos! :*****


	2. Chapter 2

**hola a todos! disculpen si tarde en actualizar pero es que no sabia a quien poner para personaje principal masculino. espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Al salir de la tienda llega a su casa apurada, está ansiosa. Abre el libro y lee la introducción.

-hija la cena esta lista!-le grita su progenitora

Para con la lectura y cierra el libro, no sin antes marcar en que página se quedó antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo en la mesita de luz que está al lado de su cama.

No tardó mucho en comer, término exactamente en 10 minutos, un tiempo récord. Pero de seguro las chicas que están profundamente enamoradas de su chico ideal la entenderán. No importa si quedo como una glotona en su familia, pero es que es de suma importancia seguir leyendo.

Llega a su cuarto, cierra la puerta, se cambia de ropa, se mete a la cama y agarra el libro para abrirlo en donde se quedó.

Luego de más o menos media hora, para de leer y pone el despertador.

Mañana va a empezar a conquistar a su hombre.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta perezosamente y se dirige al baño para ducharse. Ya lista y con el uniforme de la preparatoria baja las escaleras para saludar a su madre y sentarse a desayunar.

Al terminar se despide de la mujer y sale de casa.

Toma una bocanada de aire antes de entrar al establecimiento, camina a paso firme mientras recuerda los pasos a seguir

N°1) se tu misma

N°2) habla con el (aunque no te animes, tienes que hacerlo!)

N°3) se agradable y positiva

N°4) halágalo (aunque no lo creas a ellos les gusta que le digas algo lindo)

N°5) se misteriosa (Al inicio, no expongas mucho sobre ti misma. Los hombres siempre encuentran fascinante el misterio en una mujer, ya que les permite imaginar miles de cosas)

N°6) estimula la cercanía (Es una realidad psicológica que el contacto humano nos hace sentir vivos y con mayor cercanía a las personas. Cuando tocas o rozas discretamente a un hombre, esto crea un vínculo físico con él. Aprovecha la oportunidad de tocarlo cuando hablas con él. Este contacto le hará desear tener más contacto contigo; esta es una manera sutil de seducir a un hombre sin que él note tu deseo)

Bueno por el momento solo alcanzo a leer eso. Ahora lo que tiene que hacer es hablar con el chico que no la deja dormir por las noches.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, entra a su salón y se sienta en su asiento. Al escuchar como las chichas se alborotan sabe que su primer y único amor llego.

Lentamente levanta la mirada y lo ve detenidamente, sus facciones como las de un príncipe y la sonrisa encantadora que muestra es algo que agradece a kami-sama.

Sacude la cabeza para bajar de las nubes y lo mira por última vez antes de desviar la mirada.

El profesor entra y las hormonas alborotadas de las féminas se tranquilizan con la mirada filosa del hombre.

-agarren sus cosas y diríjanse al laboratorio, hagan 15 grupos de dos personas-dice

Como era de esperarse todos le preguntan al chico más popular si quería estar con alguno de ellos.

-"quien va hacer el afortunado?"-se pregunta la chica

-silencio!-grita colérico el profesor

-….-se quedan callados

-tsukinami-san tu compañera va ser la señorita komori-finaliza el escándalo

Muchos se quejan por la decisión del señor mayor pero nadie dice nada.

Adentro del laboratorio cada uno se concentra en su experimento. Pero cierta muchacha solo mira embobada como su apuesto compañero hace el trabajo solo.

-"deja de soñar despierta y ayúdalo yui!"-se reprocha

-sensei ya terminamos!-dice el chico

-buen trabajo-los felicita

-"nooo ahora pensara que soy una idiota!"-

-….komori no es así?-le pregunta

-s-si…-le responde-yo..-articula

-…-la mira

-lo siento-murmura

-no te preocupes química no es difícil-le resta importancia

-"yui es tu oportunidad!"-se dice-tsukinami-san…-

-dime shin, no me gustan las formalidades-

-s-shin-san…gracias-

-no hay de que-y le guiña un ojo

Suena el timbre y todos salen del laboratorio excepto yui.

-hable con el…-dice-estaré soñando?-y se pellizca el brazo-auch!-

Al comprobar que no es un sueño solo atina a sonreír.

¿Será que podrá enamorar a shin tsukinami?

* * *

 **nos leeros luego**

 **bye bye!**


End file.
